


say my name like you mean it

by Muir_Wolf



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny/Sheldon/evil!Wil - Penny likes to be in charge, Wil likes to give orders, and Sheldon’s an amazing kisser and looks damn good naked on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say my name like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 8.22.10

(Penny walks into the hotel room without knocking, and Wil’s straddling Sheldon, kissing him as if breathing was something entirely unnecessary.

Sheldon’s hands are gripping Wil’s hips, and it’s with his usual irritation, and not at all the embarrassment she would have expected, that he looks up at her entrance.

“Hello, Penny,” Wil says, and he looks…

Well, he looks dangerous, truth be told, and Penny, you should really know when to run.

Like now.

Now would be good.)

./.

“Kiss him,” Wil orders, and Penny’s eyes widen.

“You aren’t fucking serious, are you? You don’t really think that’s going to work on me, do you?”

“Why wouldn’t it?” Wil asks, voice even, and Penny rolls her eyes, crosses her arms.

“I’m kind of the take-charge girl when it comes to relationships. I don’t like getting told what to do.”

“You’ve stumbled from one bad relationship to another. You gravitate toward assholes, and then you settled for Leonard and broke his heart. I think you _definitely_ want someone to tell you what to do when it comes to relationships.”

“What the—seriously? Seriously, what are you, how do—?”

“Kiss him,” Wil orders.

(and it shouldn’t be working, Penny isn’t turned on by this, except she can feel her pulse loud in her ears, feel a brush of warmth travel downwards at the way Wil’s leaning against the wall, heavy eyes on her, voice that delectable mix of command and desire, and damnit, but damnit—)

She turns to Sheldon, and his eyes widen.

“Pen _ny_ ,” he yelps, but then she’s shoved him hard against the wall and is practically climbing his body in order to kiss him. “Mmm _ph_ ,” Sheldon says, and she jerks his head down with a fist on his collar. His arms wrap around her body completely unwillingly.

“ _Penny,_ ” he says as she draws back a little and lets her tongue slide along his neck, but this time she can hear the desperation in his voice, the need, and this is instinct, _homo novus_ or not, this is all natural, and his hands grip her hips firmly as she rolls her body against his, feeling him respond, and the power of it is intoxicating.

“Sheldon, take her shirt off,” Wil orders, and it’s heady, having him watch them, order them, as if they were there for his amusement, and Sheldon’s hands catch the bottom of her shirt, and she sees the wet shine of lust in his eyes, feels the soft scrape of his knuckles as he pulls the shirt over her head. “And her bra,” Wil says, and Sheldon pauses a moment, as if waiting to see if she’ll assent, and then he leans closer, his arms enclosing her as he fumbles for a moment with the snap, his height letting him look down over her shoulder until he releases the clasp.

He slides it off of her arms, the fabric brushing against her skin, and without Wil’s order his mouth is warm on her neck.

“Take off his shirt,” Wil says, and she pushes Sheldon into the wall, yanking the shirt off before he has the chance to protest, her fingers trailing along his skin because she _wants_ and _needs_ , and he groans as she brushes her tongue against his nipple, and then suddenly he’s grabbed her and turned her and pressed her into the wall, and she wraps her legs around his hips and kisses him, her breasts pressing against his bare chest, his hands cupping her ass through the pants, and she claws along his back, presses his fingernails against the back of his neck. 

They kiss for awhile, hard and demanding. She pulls his lip between her teeth, letting them graze his soft skin. He tilts his head slightly to the side, the sweep of his tongue along the length of hers careful and deliberate, and first, _damn_ , she knows why Wil was making out with him, and second, the way he’s kissing her, as if he’s determined to break her down into individual parts and then reassemble her to see how she ticks, it’s doing things to her, doing things like reducing her to _fuck_ and _more_ and—

“Put her on the bed,” Wil orders, and his voice is finally edged and unsteady, and Sheldon presses one kiss into her collarbone. His eyes slant up to meet hers with silent amusement that they’re getting to Wil, before his arms slide behind her to cup her more firmly.

He lays her down on the bed too carefully for the way he’d just had her pinned against the wall, but it’s that mix of firm and gentle, intolerable and sweet, that’s always intrigued her in the past.

He trails kisses down her chest, his mouth warm and dry, his fingers trailing designs or patterns or random figures upon her hips, her upper legs, and when his tongue darts out to taste her she can’t help the half-muffled groan that escapes her lips.

His fingers stumble over the buttons as he undoes her jeans, and she lifts her hips accommodatingly as he pulls them off of her. He kisses her inner thigh and then bites down softly before lathing it with his tongue, and the fact that _Sheldon fucking Cooper_ is _marking_ her is getting her off like nothing else.

“All of it off,” Wil says, his voice ragged, and Sheldon catches the edges of her panties underneath his fingertips and then slowly drags them off, the fabric scraping against her over-sensitized, overheated skin.

“His, too,” Wil orders, his voice catching halfway through, and Penny lifts her body off the bed, dragging the motion out for both of their benefit, before sinking down, completely naked, in front of Sheldon. His eyes are wide, his breath shallow as he looks at her, his long fingers sliding down along her sides. He leans in to kiss her and she complies, but after a moment she breaks away.

“On the bed,” she orders, her hand cupping his chin, and he swallows and then obeys. His eyes dart around the room, clearly unsure, but she lets her hair drape down around her shoulders as she leans over him, and then undoes his pants. She slips her fingers between his skin and his clothes and then drags everything off until he’s naked in front of her, and then slides a soft finger down his length.

“ _Penny—_ ” he moans, and she’s not used to seeing him broken and needing underneath her hands, so she lets her hands trail along his body, her tongue slide along his skin, until finally she knees at the end of the bed, his feet on the floor before her, and takes him into her mouth.

He tastes clean and musky and somehow completely like Sheldon, and the whimper that falls out of his mouth has her hand moving to herself of it’s own accord, the sound vibrating inside of her, as she brushes against her clit and relaxes her jaw, sinking herself farther onto him before pulling up, her lips drawing along his length.

She draws it out, loving the sound of him whimpering underneath her touch, his head pressed hard into the bed, his hips bucking up despite himself.

Wil has had enough, his hands gripping white knuckled on his pants as if it will soften the ragged breaths he drags in, and when Penny looks up through her eyelashes at him, mouth still around Sheldon’s cock, he breaks, eyes closing and head pressing back into the wall.

Penny slowly lifts her mouth off of Sheldon, relishing in the mewl that escapes him, his fingers digging into the comforter underneath.

“Come here,” she orders Wil, and Wil, eyes flicking open to land on her, desperate and needing and wanting, stumbles over to her. She grabs his hand and pulls him down, her other pressing firmly into Sheldon’s thigh as he writhes a little on the bed, air struggling in his lungs, so close to the edge that he’s seeing black around the edges of his vision, mouth working to form the words _“Penny, please.”_

She digs her nails into his skin as he moans, and then, rising to her feet, works Wil’s shirt off. Wil’s pushing slightly on his erection, and it can’t be comfortable in his jeans, so she leans on his shoulder, her breasts hanging low near his face, and whispers, _“Pants off, lover.”_

She wants him naked, and she wants him naked now.

He’s so turned on it’s not easy, his fingers clumsy as he tries to work the button, but finally he’s naked and gazing up at her, and she claws her nails down his back, bites roughly along his neck.

“Finish him,” she says, and Wil, half-whimpering at her touch, leans forward and licks the underside of Sheldon’s cock. Sheldon whines, his hips bucking up, and Wil takes the head into his mouth, tongue rolling around the top, as Penny slides her body down against Wil’s and takes his cock in her hand from behind. He moans around Sheldon’s cock in a gratifying way (Sheldon is mostly unaware, his fingers flexing in the comforter, his eyes shut as he writhes on the bed), and Penny starts to sort herself out with her free hand, watching Wil take Sheldon in farther and farther until she can hear herself moaning, her pace increasing with Wil.

Sheldon, who is by now sensation and raw nerve endings, manages to wave a hand in the air before he comes, but Wil merely takes him in farther. Wil climaxes almost immediately after, traces of white on the corners of his mouth as his head tips back and he leans into Penny.

He's still for only a moment, breath uneven and ragged, and then he turns and yanks Penny down, pushing her firmly to the ground until his mouth is on her, his tongue sliding against her clit, his fingers inside her, and she has time for a startled sound of surprise before he has her blanking out from the intensity of the orgasm she's been hovering on the brink of for so long, her fingers tangled in his hair, her heel scraping along the floor as she tries to remember how to breathe, how to think, how to—

(what’s her name?)

(where is she?)

She blinks sated eyes and sees Sheldon looking down at them, apparently thoroughly intrigued.

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs, and the complete unexpectedness of such a statement from him, of such a _thought_ from Sheldon, has her simultaneously wide-eyed and amused.

Wil stretches, a Cheshire smile on his face. “I needed that,” he says.

Penny, splayed out naked with two men she was certainly _not_ planning on seeing naked tonight, rolls her eyes and then gets up, slow. Oh, she knows what she’s doing, she knows _just_ what she’s doing.

She bends and grabs her clothes from off the floor, her movements deliberate.

“Where’re you going?” Sheldon asks, and from Wil it would’ve sounded arrogant, but from Sheldon it sounds almost…plaintive. She turns, an eyebrow cocked, and Wil looks…

“Stay?” Wil asks, his voice soft, and she stills.

“Come here,” Sheldon orders, and there’s demand in his voice where there wasn’t before, need that she wasn’t expecting.

She drops her clothes back on the floor and let’s them pull her in close. Sheldon drags off the comforter and the three of them fall onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and bedsheets.

./.

(This isn’t how she was planning on spending her night.

 _“Have you seen Raj? Howard’s looking for him,”_ she’d meant to ask when she came in.

There’s a convention going on downstairs that Sheldon had said nothing would make him miss.

Wil isn’t supposed to like any of them.

There’s a hand on her hip and a leg against hers, and she closes her eyes and breathes.

This isn’t how she was planning on spending her night, but she’s rather enjoying the surprise.)

_Finis_


End file.
